


Jace is NOT Captain America

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Speaking of Jace, he was actually the only one giving him trouble by refusing to dressed as Cap and he was nowhere in sight when Simon entered the main room."Where is he?""Hiding in his room", answered Isabelle.





	Jace is NOT Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> scarysimon asked: jimon + simon making everyone dress as the avengers but jace is refusing to dress as cap!
> 
> I hope you enjoy your reading.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

Simon entered the Institute with everyone's costume in a bag. He couldn't believe they had all agreed to dressed as The Avengers for Halloween. Even Alec had agreed, as long as he was Hawkeye obviously. Magnus was Iron Man, Izzy was Thor and Clary Black Widow. Simon was going as Bucky. He knew he was not really part of the team but with Jace dressing up as Captain America, Bucky was the obvious choice. Speaking of Jace, he was actually the only one giving him trouble by refusing to dressed as Cap and he was nowhere in sight when Simon entered the main room.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Hiding in his room", answered Isabelle.  
  
Simon sighed and rolled his eyes. He dropped his bag containing the costumes on a chair and said he would be right back. His friends nodded and started rummaging through the bag to find their costume.  
  
*  
  
Simon knocked gently on the door, waiting for his boyfriend to open. After a minute he knocked again, a little louder this time.   
  
"Jace! I know you're in there so stop acting like a baby and come open the door."  
  
He heard Jace sigh on the other side and the door finally opened. Jace smiled at his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Why aren't you dressed?"  
  
"Because I told you, I'm not dressing as Captain America. We had this argument for the past two weeks and It's not gonna change now. I just don't want to."  
  
"If you could just tell me why, instead of just whining about my costume choice. At least I could understand better why you hate the idea so much. Because Cap is awesome okay, he is a hero."  
  
Jace gave him a pointed look and Simon realized suddenly.  
  
"And I am none of those thing. The last thing I am is a hero okay. And you used to call me Captain America when you were still a mundane."  
  
"Annnnd?"  
  
"You used it as an insult, Simon!"  
  
Simon laughed and Jace glared at him.  
  
"No, no, No! I was trying to flirt with you back then. But as you can see I was really bad at it since you thought I was insulting you. I guess I became a lot smoother after I became a vampire", answered Simon with a wink.  
  
"Sorry to burst you bubble but you didn't."  
  
"Then, why are we dating now?"  
  
"Because you stopped insulting me and I realized you were a giant dork who cares about his friends and his family and you're also gorgeous."  
  
Simon blushed.  
  
"I'm not. I may be cute, handsome, pretty if you want but I am nowhere near gorgeous. You, Jace Herondale are gorgeous but not me."  
  
"Shut up, you are gorgeous and you have no right to tell me otherwise."  
  
"I really wonder why I love you."  
  
The words escaped Simon's mouth and as soon as he realized what he said he put in hand in front of his mouth.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"I, uh, yes? It's okay, you don't have to say it back, the words just..."  
  
Jace grabbed Simon by the collar of his shirt and kissed him slowly.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Simon smiles and pushed Jace on his bed. When they finally exited the room an hour later, Jace was dressed as Captain America.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated ❤


End file.
